January 29, 2019 Smackdown results
The January 29, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on January 29, 2019 at the Talking Stick Resort Arena in Phoenix, Arizona. This was the SmackDown after the Royal Rumble. Summary Becky Lynch shook the WWE Universe to its very core on Monday night when she challenged Raw Women's Champion Ronda Rousey to the match the world has been waiting for at WrestleMania 35. However, The Man quickly learned that her business on SmackDown Live was far from settled. Arriving on the blue brand Tuesday night, The Irish Lass Kicker had more pointed words for Rousey, saying that she fully intended on breaking her arm in front of the entire world at WrestleMania and claiming that she saw doubt when she looked into Rousey's eyes last night. However, Lynch was soon interrupted by Charlotte Flair, who Lynch eliminated to win the Women's Royal Rumble on Sunday. The Queen sarcastically congratulated Becky on her Royal Rumble victory and condescendingly told her that Lynch only became The Man because she finally listened to all the lessons that Charlotte taught her over the years. This was all Becky needed to hear to start a fight, and she decked Charlotte and dropped her to a knee. However, Flair recovered and caught up with Lynch, who had begun to leave the arena. The two started throwing haymakers until WWE officials frantically tried to pull them apart, but each was determined to get their hands on the other. When officials finally separated the two Superstars, Lynch's previously injured knee seemed a little worse for wear, but The Man and The Queen were both still standing and clearly still in each other's crosshairs. As a make-good for being attacked by Nia Jax prior to entering the Men's Royal Rumble Match at his promised slot of No. 30 this past Sunday, R-Truth was granted a United States Title Match against new champion Shinsuke Nakamura on SmackDown LIVE. The King of Strong Style took immediate control, delivering several punishing knee strikes to Truth's midsection. However, in an absolutely shocking moment, R-Truth caught Shinsuke in a rollup for a three-count to become the new United States Champion! The three-count was so unexpected that even R-Truth couldn't believe it. Truth and Carmella had very little time to celebrate, however, as they were quickly interrupted by a furious Rusev & Lana. The Bulgarian Brute declared that the United States Championship deserved better than R-Truth and demanded a title opportunity right now. Before Truth could respond, Carmella and Lana started to jaw jack, and The Staten Islander Princess knocked Lana to the canvas with a hard shove. An infuriated Rusev began yelling at Carmella, prompting R-Truth to intervene. Rusev shoved the new champion to the canvas, and Truth signaled to the referee that he wanted Rusev right now! Rusev blitzed the new United States Champion out of the gates, but much like Nakamura moments earlier, The Super Athlete took his eye off the prize, allowing Truth to catch him off-guard with a rollup for his first successful title defense! Rusev lost his mind after the shocking defeat, as did Nakamura, who was still at ringside. Once again, before Truth could celebrate his massive victory, he was attacked from behind by Nakamura. The King of Strong Style then threw the battered champion into the ring, and a still-fuming Rusev continued the attack before he and Nakamura put the boots to Truth together, dropping him with a Machka Kick and a Kinshasa. The two Superstars eventually seemed satisfied with their dirty work, standing triumphantly as Truth laid motionless on the mat. For the first time ever, Rey Mysterio and Samoa Joe were scheduled to face off in a major match on SmackDown LIVE ... but Andrade & Zelina Vega had other plans. Mysterio made his way to the ring first for this highly anticipated contest, but before Samoa Joe could arrive, The Greatest Mask of All Time was confronted by Zelina Vega, who said she was positive that Mysterio got her barred from ringside last week for his 2-out-of-3 Falls Match with Andrade, and she asked Mysterio if he was really that distracted by her that he couldn't focus on his opponent. It quickly became clear that Vega's arrival was just a means to distract Mysterio so Andrade could slide into the ring and blindside Mysterio. Andrade laid the boots into Mysterio and tried to insult the legend by hitting him with Eddie Guerrero's signature Three Amigos Suplexes. Rey tried to battle back, even getting Andrade in position for the 619, but Andrade's attack was just too sudden, and he left Rey laying with the Hammerlock DDT. Following their monumental SmackDown Tag Team Championship victory at the Royal Rumble event, The Miz & Shane McMahon came to SmackDown LIVE with one very simple goal: throw The Best Championship Celebration in the World! Shane told Miz that he wanted to give him something that’ll last a lifetime. Shane first showed his co-bestie a video package that documented their journey to becoming SmackDown Tag Team Champions together, and then, in a beautifully touching moment, Shane welcomed Miz's dad George to the ring. Miz was stunned, saying that he thought his dad had left the Valley of the Sun yesterday. George told his son that he loved him and was proud of him. Father and son embraced, and emotion was overflowing from all three men in the ring for a few tender moments. Shane-O-Mac then quickly redirected the team's focus, announcing that their first challengers would be determined in a Four Corners Elimination Tag Team Match ... next! The New Day, The Usos, The Bar and Heavy Machinery all looked to seize a monumental opportunity, as they collided in a Four Corners Elimination Tag Team Match where the winners would go on to face SmackDown Tag Team Champions Shane McMahon & The Miz at WWE Elimination Chamber. The New Day was the first squad to be eliminated when they got caught by Heavy Machinery's dreaded Compactor double team maneuver. The Usos looked like they were in major trouble when The Bar targeted both Usos on the outside, keeping them down but not officially out. The Bar and Heavy Machinery battled it out in brutal fashion for a while, but Jimmy Uso recovered, made a blind tag and caught Tucker Knight with a few sudden strikes. The Bar found their way back into the contest, and Sheamus connected with a Brogue Kick on Tucker Knight for the second elimination. The Usos surged in the closing moments, downing Cesaro on the floor and catching Sheamus with an emphatic top-rope splash for the win, securing their title bout against “Team Bestie” at WWE Elimination Chamber. What started off as WWE Champion “The New” Daniel Bryan revealing a new eco-friendly WWE Championship—but not before throwing the old title, which Bryan claimed “was bound from the skin of a cow that was taken from her,” in the trash, and re-introducing his new running buddy Rowan to the WWE Universe quickly turned into something that changed the landscape of SmackDown LIVE. Bryan stated that Rowan wasn't the mindless grunt that everyone perceived him as, but an enlightened man of Earth, and that is why he sees through the “façade” of AJ Styles, who would soon hit the scene to call out Bryan for Rowan's involvement in their WWE Championship Match at the Royal Rumble event. Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Mustafa Ali and Samoa Joe all hit the scene, and Joe ran down everybody before a brawl broke out between all five Superstars, all eager to get their hands on Bryan's WWE Championship. Bryan, who was keeping a safe distance away from the insanity by standing on the announcer's table with Rowan in front of him, soon took the microphone and refused to defend his championship against any of the Superstars in the ring. However, Triple H appeared on the TitanTron with some news for Bryan and all the Superstars: Bryan would not be defending the WWE Title against any one of the men ... because he would be defending it against all of them inside the Elimination Chamber on Sunday, Feb. 17! From there, the chaotic brawl inside the ring continued, with all five Superstars still going at it and an enraged Bryan and Rowan getting out of dodge while they still had the chance. Results ; ; *R-Truth (w/ Carmella) defeated Shinsuke Nakamura © to win the WWE United States Championship (7:02) *R-Truth © (w/ Carmella) defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) to retain the WWE United States Championship (3:15) *Rey Mysterio vs. Samoa Joe match never got started **Andrade attacked Mysterio before the match could even began *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) defeated The Bar (Sheamus & Cesaro) and The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) and Heavy Machinery (Tucker Knight & Otis Dozovic) in a Fatal Four Way Elimination match to be the #1 Contender for the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (15:54) :*Heavy Machinery eliminated The New Day (6:54) :*The Bar eliminated Heavy Machinery (14:33) :*The Usos eliminated The Bar Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair got into a chaotic brawl to kick off SmackDown January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.1.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.2.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.3.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.4.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.5.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.6.jpg R-Truth v Shinsuke Nakamura January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.7.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.8.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.9.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.10.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.11.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.12.jpg R-Truth v Rusev January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.13.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.14.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.15.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.16.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.17.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.18.jpg Andrade attacked Rey Mysterio before his match with Samoa Joe January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.19.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.20.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.21.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.22.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.23.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.24.jpg Shane McMahon & The Miz threw The Best Championship Celebration in the World January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.25.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.26.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.27.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.28.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.29.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.30.jpg The Usos v Heavy Machinery v The Bar v The New Day January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.31.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.32.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.33.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.34.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.35.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.36.jpg Triple H drops bombshell January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.37.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.38.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.39.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.40.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.41.jpg January 29, 2019 Smackdown results.42.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1015 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1015 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1015 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results